Because Of You
by RizkyRmdhnTeamVKook
Summary: Bayangkan! Jika siswa teladan dan siswa paling nakal di sekolah tersebut nantinya akan apakah yang akan berubah? Siswa Berandalan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Teladan atau Siswa Teladan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Berandalan? Atau bahkan Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sifat mereka? Kita akan melihat sama - sama bagaimana perkembangan mereka VKOOK/TAEKOOK,BXB,Rated T-M
1. Prolog

di BangTaneun High School terdapat 2 orang yang sangat bertolak belakang ialah

 **Jeon Jungkook** ,siswa kelas 11 ini siswa akselerasi karena kepintarannya dan juga merupakan siswa Teladan kebanggaan semua guru - sangat ramah dan suka menolong guru maupun murid di sekolah ini,dia juga sangat polos dan imut dengan gigi Kelincinya itu.

namun semua itu berubah secara perlahan ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang Murid nakal yang herannya masih di beri toleransi sehingga tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah tersebut dan ia bernama

 **Kim Taehyung** ,siswa berandalan yang sering melanggar peraturan sekolah,yang sialnya begitu tampan dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya,setiap hari ada saja yang memberinya coklat atau kado atau bahkan memintanya menjadi pasangan mereka.

Bayangkan! Jika siswa teladan dan siswa paling nakal di sekolah tersebut nantinya akan yang akan berubah? Siswa Berandalan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Teladan atau Siswa Teladan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Berandalan? Atau bahkan Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sifat mereka? Kita akan melihat sama - sama bagaimana perkembangan mereka

Cast:

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

And the other cast

Main Pairing: VKook/TaeKook and other pairing

 **WARNING! BXB,TYPO BERTEBARAN,Rated T-M,Bahasa Tak Baku,Update tidak beraturan**

 **HASIL KOLABORASI BERSAMA TEMAN SAYA**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALLO GUYS,SAYA AUTHOR BARU,PANGGIL AJA RIZKY,IKY JUGA BOLEH^^**

 **INI FF PERTAMA YANG SAYA PUBLISH KESINI,FF INI JUGA DI PUBLISH DI WATTPAD**

 **Follow wattpad saya RizkyRmdhnn (sekalian promote gpp kan :v)**

 **Mohon Saran Dan Kritikannya ne^^ see ya next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

Bayangkan! Jika siswa teladan dan siswa paling nakal di sekolah tersebut nantinya akan yang akan berubah? Siswa Berandalan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Teladan atau Siswa Teladan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Berandalan? Atau bahkan Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sifat mereka? Kita akan melihat sama - sama bagaimana perkembangan mereka

Cast:

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

And the other cast

Main Pairing: VKook/TaeKook

Slight another pairing!

 **WARNING! BXB,YAOI,RATED T - M,BAHASA TAK BAKU,TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

 **HASIL DARI KOLABORASI DENGAN TEMAN SAYA!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ THIS!**

.

.

.

.

.

*Kriiinngg*

Alarm berbunyi dan Namja itupun terbangun dan segera mematikan alarm tersebut.

"Hoamm" Namja itu menguap dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk,lalu iya melihat jam tersebut.

"Wahhh! Sudah jam segini,aku harus cepat sebelum terlambat sekolah!" Namja itu lompat dari singgasannya (Read:Kasur) dan mengambil handuk lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi,iapun bergegas memakai seragam sekolahnya dan merapihkan bukunya dan segera lari ke ruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Hosh,hosh" Namja itu mengatur nafas setelah berlari dan langsung menyambar minuman yang entah milik siapa yang langsung begitu saja dia minum.

"hyung! Kenapa kau meminum punyaku?"

"Wonwoo-ah,hyung itu sangat haus setelah berlari tadi"

Namja yang dipanggil Wonwoo ini pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lanjut memakan roti selai coklatnya.

"Jungkook-ah,kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini? Kau kan masih punya banyak waktu untuk kesekolah"

Namja yang dipanggil Jungkook pun langsung menengok ke arah eommanya "Eomma,aku ini anak teladan,dan harus datang lebih awal,lagipula hari ini aku piket di kelas" ucap Jungkook sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hei,telan dulu makananmu Kook,nanti kau bisa tersedak"

Jungkook pun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan lanjut menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya,ia pun pamit dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah bersama adiknya Jeon Wonwoo yang kebetulan mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama yaitu BangTaneun High School.

Sesampainya di sekolah,Jungkook langsung berlari ke Kelasnya dan setelah ia tiba di kelasnya,ia menghela nafasnya karena keadaan kelas sangat kotor dan ia harus membersihkannya **sendirian** karena siswa maupun siswi yang namanya terpampang di jadwal piket belum datang.

Jungkook pun bergegas untuk membersihkan kelasnya.

Ketika ia selesai membersihkan kelas yang _amat sangat kotor_ itu,dan dia segera ke kantin untuk membeli minuman karena ia sangat haus,sebab ia harus membersihkan kelasnya sendirian.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan sambil membawa minumannya untuk kembali ke kelas,secara tidak sengaja

 **BRUK**!

Jungkook menabrak seseorang,dan minumannya tumpah ke baju orang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Hei kau sunbae! Kalau jalan itu lihat - lihat! Jangan main se-enaknya menabrak orang! Tanggung jawab sekarang,karena minumanku tumpah karena kau!"

Namja yang di marahi Jungkook pun langsung mencengkram kerah Jungkook,dan Jungkook pun terkaget.

"Yang menabrakku itu Kau! Kau yang jalan tidak lihat ke depan! Enak saja aku harus tanggung jawab membelikanmu Minuman yang kau bisa beli sendiri itu,Harusnya kau yang tanggung jawab! kau lihat bajuku ini! Jadi kotor!"

Jungkook pun mendorong badan Namja yang mencengkram kerahnya.

"A-aku tadi jalan lihat ke depan kok!"

 _'sial! Kenapa aku menjadi takut begini?! Tapi benar juga,baju dia kotor karena minumanku tadi'_ -Batin Jungkook.

"Ehmm,yasudah! Aku akan membersihkan bajumu" akhrinya Jungkook pun dengan tidak rela mengalah dan mulai membersihkan baju Namja itu dengan tissue.

"Omong - omong,siapa namamu?" Namja itu bertanya kepada Jungkook

"Jungkook,Jeon Jungkook"

"Oh,aku Kim Taehyung kelas 12-D"

"Aku sudah tahu itu,nah! Ini dia sudah bersih Taehyung sunbae" ujar Jungkok dengan gembira.

"Yasudah" Namja yang disebut Taehyung itu langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jungkook.

"Ahh! Sunbae menyebalkan,kenapa harus ada manusia seperti dia sih di bumi ini?!"

Jungkook kesal karena sifat Taehyung yang berandalan itu.

*Kriiinggg*

Bel masuk pun berbunyi,dan Jungkook dengan semangat berlari ke kelasnya karena jam pertama adalah pelajaran kesukaannya,yaitu Matematika.

Kemudian Siwon-songssaenim masuk ke kelas tersebut dan memulai pelajaran.

 **TAEHYUNG SIDE**

Hari ini hari yang menyebalkan bagi Taehyung,karena ia bertemu dengan _Hoobae_ menyebalkan yang berani memarahinya dan mengotori bajunya,sebenarnya Taehyung tidak memperdulikan bajunya,malah itu bagus karena ia bisa mempunyai alasan untuk membolos karena untuk mengganti ,yang tidak bisa ia terima adalah,adik kelasnya sudah berani memarahi Taehyung di depan umum tadi.

"Cih!" Taehyung mendecih kesal karena ia mengingat kejadian tadi bersama- siapa itu namanya,ah iya! Jungkook!

Akhirnya Taehyung memilih untuk berkumpul bersama teman - teman berandalnya di tempat tersembunyi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah tersebut.

"Hei Tae!" teriak seorang Namja yang tingginya tidak seberapa itu

"Hei Jim" Taehyung membalas sapaan Jimin dengan malas karena Taehyung sedang tidak dalam mood baik saat ini

"Kau kenapa? Ku dengar kau di tabrak dan di marahi oleh adik kelas kita yang Bernama-" ucap Jimin sambil berfikir mengingat nama Adik Kelas yang menabrak Taehyung

"Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung dengan tidak rela menyebut nama Jungkook

"Nah! Iya,dia! Jungkook itu murid teladan di sekolah kita dan menjadi kebanggaan semua guru disekolah" jelas Jimin.

"Aku tidak perduli tentangnya,aku hanya ingin memberi dia pelajaran karena sudah berani memaki makiku" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengepal tangannya

"Apa rencanamu untuk memberi dia pelajaran?" tanya Jimin sembari mendekati Taehyung

"Rencanaku adalah-"

 **JUNGKOOK SIDE**

"Sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini,ada yang mau bertanya" Ucap Siwon-ssaem,semua murid menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Sampai bertemu Minggu depan semuanya" Ucap Siwon-ssaem sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Akhirnya pelajarannya selesai juga,dan sekarang waktunya Makan!" ucap Jungkook sembari memasukkan bukunya.

"Jungkook! Mari kita ke kantin!" Jungkookpun kaget karena Namja ini muncul tiba" dan menepuk pundaknya dengan keras

"Ya Ampun Mingyu! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Baiklah,ayo kita ke kantin!"

Namja yang dipanggil Mingyu itupun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan langsung merangkul Jungkook sambil berjalan ke kantin dengan cepat.

Mingyu adalah sahabat dari Jungkook,ketika masih kecil,keduanya pun sama - sama menjadi siswa akselerasi di sekolah tersebut,Mingyu orang yang ceria,suka menjahili Jungkook,dan sedikit memendam Rasa kepada Jungkook,tapi ia lebih memilih memendam rasa itu daripada persahabatan mereka rusak hanya karena cinta.

Sesampainya Jungkook dan Mingyu di kantin,Jungkook menyuruh Mingyu untuk memesan makanan sedangkan ia mencarikan meja untuk mereka berdua,dan akhirnya Jungkook mendapatkan meja untuk mereka berdua makan nanti.

Tidak lama kemudian,Mingyu datang membawa makanan mereka dan Jungkookpun mengambil makanannya.

"Gyu,tadi pagi aku mengalami hal yang menyebalkan dengan sunbae yang bernama Kim Taehyung"

Mingyu yang sedang memakan makanannya pun kaget mendengarnya dan tersedak seketika,Jungkook langsung mengambilkan minum untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Uhuk uhuk! Kim Taehyung?! Dia kan siswa yang paling berandalan dan juga idola para siswa maupun siswi disini!"

"Aku tau itu Gyu,dia sangat menyebalkan"

"Ya Ampun Jungkook! Dia tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum dia memberi pelajaran kepadamu Kook! Mulai sekarang kau harus waspada,karena mungkin Taehyung sunbae akan terus - terusan memberimu pelajaran!" jelas Mingyu

"Hah?! Hahaha,aku tidak takut akan hal itu Gyu" balas Jungkook

"Aish! Kau ini manusia atau apa sih!?pokoknya kalau terjadi apa apa denganmu karna taehyung sunbae,aku tidak akan menolong mu"kesal mulai pergi meninggalkan jungkook dikantin sendirian.

"So? Aku harus takut gitu? Dengan taehyung sunbae? Harus? Harus?!"Omel jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. Jungkook pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantin,sambil berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil bersenandung kecil dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or Delete?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review last Chapter:**

 **"Aish! Kau ini manusia atau apa sih!?pokoknya kalau terjadi apa apa denganmu karna taehyung sunbae,aku tidak akan menolong mu"kesal mulai pergi meninggalkan jungkook dikantin sendirian.**

 **"So?ku harus takut gitu? Sama taehyung sunbae? Harus? Harus?!"Omel jungkook lada dirinya sendiri. Jungkook pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantin,sambil berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil bersenandung kecil dan tidak sengaja menabrak Taehyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bayangkan! Jika siswa teladan dan siswa paling nakal di sekolah tersebut nantinya akan yang akan berubah? Siswa Berandalan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Teladan atau Siswa Teladan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Berandalan? Atau bahkan Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sifat mereka? Kita akan melihat sama - sama bagaimana perkembangan mereka**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **And the other cast**

 **Main Pairing: VKook/TaeKook**

 **Slight another pairing!**

 **WARNING! BXB,YAOI,RATED T - M,BAHASA TAK BAKU,TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

 **HASIL DARI KOLABORASI DENGAN TEMAN SAYA!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ THIS!**

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Taehyung!

Ini ke dua kalinya Jungkook menabrak Taehyung secara tidak sengaja.

"Astaga,kau lagi,apa kau tidak bosan menabrakku hah?!" Taehyung sudah geram karena Jungkook.

"Ya maafkan aku,lagipula ini tidak disengaja"

"Lalu? Yang tadi pagi itu sengaja huh?" Taehyung menyeringai

"B-bukan s-seperti itu,yang tadi pagi itu juga tidak sengaja"

Bagus! Jungkook gugup sekarang,apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kriiingg!

Bagus! Bel masuk berbunyi,Jungkook langsung lari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang kesal dan memanggil namanya itu.

'Hosh hosh' sesampai didalam kelas jungkook langsung duduk disamping mingyu.

"Hei,kau kenapa kook? Kau dikejar anjing atau habis melihat hantu? Tanya mingyu yang melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Ya aku melihat hantu tadi,taehyung sunbae"jungkook membalasnya sambil mengatur pernafasannya.

"Mwo? Lalu?"tanya mingyu

"Aku langsung lari lah,lagi pula bel masuk sudah berbunyi"jawab jungkook.

Tiba tiba sang ketua kelas datang dan mendobrak pintu kelas'gubrakk' "choi ssaem datang!" ucap sang ketua kelas dengan nafas yang terburu buru.

"Apa semua nya sudah masuk?"tanya choi ssaem

"Ne, ssaem" jawab semua murid.

"Bagus,kalau begini aku akan awet muda. Buka halaman 216-225 catat bagian bagian yang penting saja,ne? "Suruh choi ssaem kepada muridnya

"Ne,ssaem"

'Kringggg'bel pulang pun berbunyi

"Baik,lanjutkan catatan nya dirumah,sampai jumpa minggu depan"

"Hei mingyu,apa kau mau pulang bersama ku, atau tidak?"tanya jungkook pada mingyu

"Aniyaa,aku sedang ada acara keluarga,jadi kau pulang sendiri saja,arra?"balas mingyu

"Arra"jawab jungkook

"Ne,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~"

Hanya jungkook sendiri yang ada disekolah itu,saat jungkook keluar dari pintu kelas ada seseorang yang sengaja menyandung(?)kakinya'bugh'

"Hai,tuan jeon"

Saat jungkook melihat keatas,ternyata orang itu adalah taehyung

"T-taehyung su-sunbae,kenapa kau disini? "Jawab jungkook dengan gugup

Taehyung pun mengeluarkan seringaiannya

"Aku ingin memberimu pelajaran Jeon Jungkook"

 _'Wah,benar yang dikatakan mingyu!'_ ucap Jungkook dalam akhirnya mengambil langkah untuk berlari,tapi usahanya itu gagal karena kerah dari seragam sekolahnya sudah di tahan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau mau kemana kelinci manis?" Goda Taehyung

"A-apa - apaan kau ini?! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Jungkook sambil memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari kerahnya.

"Hey,kau kira aku akan melepaskan mu begitu saja? Hell No! Aku akan memberikan bermain - main denganmu dulu" ucap Taehyung.

 _'Ya tuhan,apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong aku'_ Mohon Jungkook dalam batinnya.

"Mau kau apa sih?!"tanya jungkook sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan taehyung dikerahnya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang,aku ingin bermain main denganmu kelinci manis"jawab taehyung sambil mencolek(?)dagu jungkook.

"K-kau sungguh menjijikkan! Lepaskan aku!"karna perkataan jungkok amarah taehyung sudah diambang(?)batas.

"Kau! Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran!"bentak taehyung pada jungkook.

"Kau mau memberi aku pelajaran apa? Kimia? ?"tanya jungkook pada taehyung.

"Kau!sudahlah berbicara denganmu hanya membuang buang waktu saja! Ikut denganku!

"Kemana? "

"Sudah ikut saja! Jangan banyak tanya!"

"Ck ne ne arraseo"

"Heh?tempat apa ini?"tanya jungkook sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu.

"Ini klub malam,bodoh"jawab taehyung dengan raut muka yang datar

"Kau bilang apa barusan?klub malam?"

"Iya klub malam! Kau ini tuli ya!"

"Omoo!aku tidak mau masuk kedalam! Titik! Aku mau pulang!"

"Ck,bersenang senang laa dulu bersamaku kelinci maniss"

"Cih kau ini!aku bukan kelinci!aku ini jeon jungkook! **JEON JUNGKOOK!** "jungkook berkata dengan menekankan namanya

"Sudah,kau ini cerewet sekali sih!"

"Yasudah!aku mau pulang!"

"Eh eh kan sudah kubilang kita akan bersenang senang dulu"

"Tapi aku gak mau!"

"Kau harus mau jeon jungkook!kalau kau tidakk mau aku akan memberikan mu hukuman yang berat!"

"Ah baiklah"

Jungkook dan taehyung memilih bangku paling ujungg dan memesan 1 botol wine(?)

"Hei kelinci,minumlah ini segelas saja"kata taehyung sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi wine

"Minuman apa ini? Kenapa baunya busuk?"

"Itu wine bodoh"

"Aku tidak mau minum"bantah jungkook

"Aku bilang,minum sekarang! Atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih buruk dari ini!" Ancam pun akhirnya menuruti Taehyung untuk meminum wine itu.

"Nah bagus,begitu seharusnya" ucap Taehyung di iringi oleh seringaiannya.

Setelah Jungkook meminum wine yang dipaksa oleh Taehyung untuk ke 3 kalinya,Jungkook merasakan pusing yang amat sangat dan setelah itu Jungkook mulai meracau.

"Hei Tae,kau ini kenapa melakukan ini kepadaku hah? Padahal kan aku hanya menabrak mu secara tidak sengaja" ucap Jungkook sambil mendorong badan Taehyung pelan.

"Jungkook? Kau kenapa? Pasti kau sudah mabuk" ucap Taehyung dengan muka idiotnya

"Taehyung sunbae,kau kejam" Ucap jungkook sambil duduk dan mulai menangis.

Sementara itu Taehyung kebingungan,ia ingin mengantar Jungkook pulang,tetapi ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Jungkook munculah sebuah ide agar Jungkook bisa aman.

"Jungkook,ayo kita pulang,kau sudah mabuk parah" ucap Taehyung seraya menarik Jungkook keluar.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

'Sepertinya ini bukan kamarku,lalu kamar siapa ini?' ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

Jungkook berusaha untuk berdiri,namun tidak bisa karena rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya akibat terlalu banyak meminum wine semalam.

 _Ceklek_ (anggap saja bunyi pintu)

"Kau sudah bangun Kookie?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"T-Taehyung?! Kenapa kau berada disini hah?!" ucap Jungkook.

"Hei,ini adalah kamarku kookie" balas Taehyung.

"Hah?! Ini kamarmu?!" tanya Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"K-Kau apakan aku semalam?! Kau pasti berbuat yang _iya - iya_ kepadaku kan?!" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

 _'mengerjai bocah ini sepertinya akan seru'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

"Kalau aku melakukan yang _iya - iya_ kepadamu kenapa hah?! Kau mau apa?!" Ucap Taehyung dengan nada bicara yang lebih tinggi,lebih tepatnya agak berteriak.

"Hiks kau jahat hiks Taehyung,kau sudah hiks mengambil keperjakaanku hiks..." Ucap Jungkook sambil terisak.

"Hahahahaha! Ya ampun Jungkook! Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih? Mau saja ku tipu" Tawa Taehyung pecah pun menghapus air matanya dan seketika ia kuat untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyung.

 **BUGH**!

Jungkook melayangkan tinjunya ke Muka langka Taehyung,dan Taehyung hanya diam saja di tempat,karena ia sadar diri dan bersikap dewasa.

"Berani - beraninya kau menipuku Taehyung sunbae!" Jungkook sudah benar - benar marah segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah _sunbae_ nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :D**

 **Maafkan akhir yang tidak jelas di chap ini :v dan maaf juga kalo saya postnya malem" bahkan menjelang pagi baru saya post,karena saya dapet ide di jam" segitu :D dan langsung saya post hari itu juga kalau saya Sempat :v btw,makasih yang udah follow,fav,review chapter sebelumnya.**

 **See ya in next chapter guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Review last Chapter:**

 **"Hiks kau jahat hiks Taehyung,kau sudah hiks mengambil keperjakaanku hiks..." Ucap Jungkook sambil terisak.**

 **"Hahahahaha! Ya ampun Jungkook! Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih? Mau saja ku tipu" Tawa Taehyung pecah pun menghapus air matanya dan seketika ia kuat untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyung.**

 **BUGH!**

 **Jungkook melayangkan tinjunya ke Muka langka Taehyung,dan Taehyung hanya diam saja di tempat,karena ia sadar diri dan bersikap dewasa.**

 **"Berani - beraninya kau menipuku Taehyung sunbae!" Jungkook sudah benar - benar marah segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah sunbaenya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bayangkan! Jika siswa teladan dan siswa paling nakal di sekolah tersebut nantinya akan yang akan berubah? Siswa Berandalan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Teladan atau Siswa Teladan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Berandalan? Atau bahkan Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sifat mereka? Kita akan melihat sama - sama bagaimana perkembangan mereka**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **And the other cast**

 **Main Pairing: VKook/TaeKook**

 **Slight another pairing!**

 **WARNING! BXB,YAOI,RATED T - M,BAHASA TAK BAKU,TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

 **HASIL DARI KOLABORASI DENGAN TEMAN SAYA!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ THIS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jung-jungkook,biar aku antarkan kau"tawar taehyung karna dia merasa bersalah pada jungkook

"Aniyo,aku bisa pulang sendiri"jawab jungkook dengan muka datar

"T-tapi"

"Sudahlah sunbae"

"Ahh baiklah"

Akhirnya Jungkook berjalan menuju Halte bis dan menunggu Bis yang mengarah ke rumahnya dan Taehyung mengikuti diam - diam adik kelasnya itu,bagaimanapun juga dia harus menjaga Jungkook agar selamat dan sentosa ketika ia sampai rumah nanti.

"Ah,pasti aku akan dimarahi eomma ketika sampai rumah nanti karena tidak pulang semalaman" Ucap Jungkook kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya,bis yang ditunggu Jungkook pun datang setelah ia menunggu kurang lebih selama 15 menit lebih dulu masuk,setelah itu Taehyung dengan secepat kilat memasuki bis itu.

Taehyung pun mendudukkan pantat nya dikursi paling belakang karna hanya kursi bagian itulah yang kosong.

Didepan taehyung adaa jungkook yang sedang melamun,entah apa yang jungkook pikirkan.

'Heh? Kenapa dia diam saja dari tadi?apa yang dia pikirkan?'gumam taehyung sambil melihat jungkook yang tengah menatap keluar jendela bis(?)

'Eomma,maafkan aku karna aku tidakk pulang semalaman,eomma pasti khawatir kan?maaf eomma'gumam jungkook

Sesampai dirumah~

'Ceklek'

Jungkook melihat eommanya yang tertidur disofa,merasa tidak enak hati(?)

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka,eomma jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya

"Dari mana saja kau kookie?kenapa kau semalam tidak pulang?"tanya eomma yang tampak cemas melihat keadaan jungkook

"Eum anu i-tu eomma"

"Itu apa?"

"I-tu anu,ha!aku tidur dirumah mingyu semalam eomma"jawab jungkook berbohong

"Lain kali kalau mau pergi kemana mana itu izin dulu sama eomma,yasudah kau mandi dan eomma akan menyiapkan makananmu"kata eomma jungkook

"Baik eomma"

Jungkook langsung menuju kamar kesayangannya,lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya,karena dari kemarin siang dia belum mandi dan pasti sekarang bisa dibayangkan bau badannya seperti apa.

Setelah mandi jungkook pergi ke meja makan karna eomma nya telah menyiapkan makanan untuk nya. Jungkook dari tadi melamun jungkook menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sambil memikirkan apa hukuman yang akan taehyung berikan untuknya. Eomma yang melihat anak satu satunya itu melamun ia seperti merasa bahwa anaknya sedang ada masalah

"Jungkook!"

"Eoh! Eomma mengagetkan ku saja-_-"

"Kau kenapa melamun?apa ada masalah disekolah?"

"Tidak ada,eomma"

"Ah sudahlah,percuma eomma bicara padamu"

Setelah keluarga Jeon makan,seperti biasa kedua anak nyonya dan tuan Jeon berangkat ke sekolah.

"Wonu,ayo cepat kita berangkat!" ucap Jungkook

"Iyaa sebentar lagi hyung" ucap Wonwoo malas

"Ayo cepat,kita akan terlambat nanti" balas Jungkook sambil keluar rumah.

Sebenarnya Jungkook malas berangkat sekolah hari ini,karena pasti ia akan bertemu sunbae yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya itu.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau melamun eoh?" Tanya Wonwoo

"E-eh,tidak melamun k-kok,yasudah kita langsung berangkat saja" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung,kudengar kau dapat masalah dengan berandalan di sekolah ya?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Tau darimana kau berita seperti itu?" balas Jungkook

"Ish hyung,jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi,jangan balik nanya dong" Ucap Wonwoo sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish baiklah,itu benar,memangnya kenapa? Dan darimana kau dapat berita tentang itu hm?" Tanya Jungkook

"Aku menguping siswi yang sedang bergosip hehehe" ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aish,dasar kau ini,kau sama saja seperti mereka" ucap Jungkook.

"Aishh,aku tidak sama dengan mereka hyung" ucap Wonwoo

"Terserah kau saja lah,ayo kita percepat jalan kita,sebentar lagi bel bunyi masuk" Ucap Jungkook sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan Wonwoo juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

*Kriiingg*

Dan betul saja,mereka tiba tepat waktu saat bel berbunyi,Jungkook dan Wonwoo langsung lari ke kelas mereka masing masing.

"Hosh hosh,huhh capeknya" Ucap Jungkook saat memasuki kelas.

"Hai Jungkookie" Sapa Mingyu,dan yang disapa hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya,karena ia sudah kelelahan dan sangat haus akibat iya berlari tadi.

"Gyu,apakah kau punya minum?" Tanya Jungkook

"Aku punya,memangnya kenapa,Jungkook?" ucap Mingyu

"Bolehkah aku memintanya? Aku haus sekali karena tadi berlari kesini" Ucap Jungkook

"Ya,boleh saja,ini ambilah" Ucap Mingyu sembari menyodorkan botol minuman miliknya.

"Terima kasih,Gyu" ucap Jungkook sambil mengambil botol minuman itu dari tangan Mingyu dan langsung meminumnya.

Tak lama kemudian guru bahasa Inggris yang bernama Kim Heechul itu masuk ke kelas.

"Morning Class" sapa Heechul

"Morning Kim-Songssaenim" murid - murid membalas sapaan Heechul.

"Ready for the lesson?" Tanya Heechul

"Yes!/No!" jawab Murid - Murid dikelas itu

"Who's answer no,Out from my class,Now!" bentak Heechul.

Dan Jungkook yang tadi ikut menjawab iya,sekarang menertawakan temannya yang dihukum oleh guru Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Jungkook-ssi,can you quiet please?" tanya Heechul kepada Jungkook

"Yes sir,sorry" jawab Jungkook

"And for student in class,doing pagme 50,understand?" ucap Heechul

"Yes,understand sir" Jawab murid - murid serentak.

*Kriiing*

Bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi,dan para murid bersorak kegirangan.

"Okay class,see ya tomorrow" ucap Heechul sambil keluar dari kelas.

"Jungkook,mari kita ke kantin!" ajak Mingyu

"Aku sedang tidak mood ke kantin,Gyu" balas Jungkook

"Baiklah,apa kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu

"Boleh,tapi kau yang bayar ya hehehe" balas Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah aku akan yang bayar,jadi kau mau apa?" Tanya Mingyu

"Aku ingin kimbap saja,gyu" jawab Jungkook

"Okey! Aku segera kembali" ucap Mingyu,lalu ia langsung berlari ke kantin.

"Terima kasih,Gyu-ah!" teriak Jungkook.

Dan sekarang Jungkook sendirian di kelas,kata para siswa dan siswi disini,kelas ini ada hantunya,dan benar saja tiba - tiba ada bangku yang bergerak sendirinya,dan Jungkook melihat ada sosok yang berdiri dipapan tulis dan menghadap seluruh keberaniannya Jungkook mendekati sosok itu dan ketika Jungkook mendekati sosok itu dan ingin menepuk pundak sosok tersebut tiba - tiba.

"Hei Kook!" teriak yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau Ini gyu,mengagetkan ku saja dan oh iya-" Jungkook berbalik ke arah papan tulis dan tiba - tiba sosok yang Ingin Jungkook hampiri menghilang dan itu membuat Jungkook takut dan diam ditempatnya.

"Kau kenapa Kook?" tanya Mingyu

"I-itu,t-tadi ada sosok disitu" Jawab Jungkok sambil Menunjuk kearah papan tulis.

"Mana? Tidak ada ah,jangan bercanda,Kookie" Balas Mingyu.

"Tapi tadi disitu memang ada sosok perempuan,berambut panjang,memakai seragam sekolah kita,Gyu" jelas Jungkook

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" Ucap Mingyu yang berusaha menenangkan Jungkook

"Ya,ya mungkin saja" balas Jungkook yang sebenarnya masih takut karena kejadian tadi.

"Oh iya kook,ini kimbap mu,cepat makan sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Ucap Mingyu.

"Ah! Iya terima kasih,Gyu-ah" ucap Jungkook sembari mengambil kimbap pesanannya.

Dan setelah itu Jungkook kembali kebangkunya dan mulai memakan Kimbapnya dengan lahap,tapi saat Jungkook sedang memakan kimbapnya,tiba - tiba sunbae yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini muncul ke kelasnya.

"Hai bunny" Sapa Taehyung,dan Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau lagi,kau lagi,sekali lagi aku ingatkan ya! Namaku itu Jeon Jungkook! Dan bukan bunny,kau paham?!" jelas Jungkook.

"Terserah aku dong mau memanggilmu apa,yang punya mulut kan aku,kenapa kau yang ribet sih" balas Taehyung tak mau kalah.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" tanya Jungkook dengan tidak sopannya.

"Wehh,santai dong,aku hanya mengingatkan,hukuman yang aku berikan kepadamu belum berakhir,kelinci manis" Ucap Taehyung sambil mencolek dagu Jungkook dan melangkah keluar dari kelas Jungkook.

"Ekhem" Mingyu berdehem ria.

"E-eh,ada Mingyu rupanya" ucap Jungkook

"Daritadi kook" ucap Mingyu sambil memutar bola matanya Jungkook hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Skip pulang sekolah.

*Kriing*

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi,semua murid kembali bersorak kegirangan namun tidak dengan Jungkook,karena ia pasti akan diminta menemani sunbaenya itu seharian.

"Lebih baik aku mengabari eomma dulu ah" ucap Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

To:Eomma tersayang

Eomma,aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini,karena ada kerja kelompok dirumah temanku.

*ting*

From:Eomma tersayang

Baiklah Jungkookie,jangan terlalu larut,ingat makan,jangan sampai terlambat makan,jaga dirimu baik - baik,kookie.

Dan Jungkook langsung keluar kelasnya.

"Jungkook-ah,mari pulang bersama" ajak Mingyu.

"Tidak,terima kasih Gyu,aku masih ada urusan sebentar" Jawab Jungkook

"Pasti dengan Taehyung sunbae kan?" Goda Mingyu.

"Apa - apaan sih kau ini,gyu,sudah sana pulang" Ucap Jungkook sambil mendorong tubuh Mingyu.

"Ohh,jadi kau mengusirku? Baiklah,sampai jumpa,Jungkookie" balas Mingyu.

"Sampai Jumpa,Mingyu" jawab Jungkook.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,Tiba - tiba ada yang menarik tangannya.

"HEII LEPASKAN AKU,JANGAN CULIK AK-mmphh" Ucap Jungkook yang tiba - tiba di bekap mulutnya.

"Hei,jangan teriak begitu kelinci manis,ini aku" Namja yang menarik dan membekap Jungkook pun melepaskan Jungkook.

"Kau ini ish,bisa tidak sih,datang baik - baik,bukannya menarik dan membekap ku begini!" bentak Jungkook.

"Kau fikir siapa kau hah?! Berani - beraninya membentak seorang Kim Taehyung!" Bentak Taehyung,dan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Hiks,kau jahat hiks,membentakku" ucap Jungkook sambil terisak.

 _'sensitif sekali dia,baru ku bentak begitu saja menangis'_ batin Taehyung.

"Hei,tidak usah menangis seperti itu,nanti akan kubelikan ice cream" ucap Taehyung membujuk Jungkok.

"Jinjja? Kau serius sunbae?!" ucap Jungkook sambil menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

 _'Cih,giliran aku bilang mau membelikannya ice cream langsung senang rupanya,dasar bocah'_ Batin Taehyung.

"Iya serius,tapi kau harus menemaniku dulu kelinci manis" Ucap Taehyung.

"Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makanan" balas Jungkook

"Ya Terserah kau saja" ucap Taehyung

 **#RIPDompetTaehyung**

Dan mereka pun akhirnya berangkat dengan motor Taehyung,agar Taehyung bisa merasakan dada Jungkook yang berisi tersebut.

Taehyung menyalakan motornya dan naik ke motor sportnya itu.

"Cepat naik" ucap Taehyung singkat,padat,dan jelas.

Jungkook tanpa disuruh lagi,langsung naik ke motor Taehyung.

"Berpeganganlah,aku akan ngebut" ucap Taehyung.

"Hah?! Ngebut? Ya ampun sunbae jangan nge-BUT! SUNBAE PELANKAN MOTORMU AKU TAKUT JATUH HEII!" Ucap Jungkook sambil teriak ketakutan dan Jungkook refleks memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

 _'Uhh,tahan nafsumu Tae'_ Batin Taehyung yang berusaha menahan nafsunya.

 _'Huaa Eommaa,aku Takut!'_ Batin Jungkook berteriak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(author note's)**

 **HALLO SEMUANYA^^ UPDATE NIH FFNYA HEHEHE**

 **Mian kalo updatenya agak lama yaa hehehe,soalnya kemarin" itu saya sama temen saya gak dapet ide,dan baru dapet tadi,dan kebetulan dapetnya banyak dan panjang - panjang gitu**

 **Taehyung: "Uhhh panjang kkk"**

 **Diem lu ByunTae-_-**

 ***okey,back to topic #eakss ***

 **BTW,Happy Birthday for Seventeen Kim Mingyu! WYATB!**

 **Mingyu: "Omigosh! Makasih ky ucapannya,akoeh sayang kamoeh"**

 **Najis lo gyu,btw semoga makin putih yeth :v**

 **Mingyu: "Anj*ing lu ky,sesama item jangan menghina"**

 **Ehhh,gausah buka aib lah gyu,malu kan gue**

 **Mingyu: "Sok malu lu najiss,biasanya malu - maluin juga"**

 **Anjeer,udah ah,sono lu pergi njeng :v**

 **Maafkan bahasa kami ya :v ampuni dosaku ya allah :v**

 **Okeh! Next is reply Review! Jadi ini cuma satu yang saya reply karena yang lain sudah saya PM :v**

 **Cekidot!**

 **LenkaAckKim : Ini udah saya panjangin yaa,walaupun dipanjanginnya sedikit huhuhu :( tapi terus ikutin FF ini yaa^^**

Special Thanks To:

My Friend who collab with me in this FanFiction Alya Ananta

And Thank you for:

 **Diana032,VanillaSky0110,LeLyMochi (Guest),Prazma753,Kiraraaaan,Julia3009**

 **Sekali lagi Mian kalo FF ini gaje atau kurang bagus,dan mohon Reviewnya!^^**

 **Chu~**

 **#AlaKimSeokJin**


	5. Chapter 4

**Review last chapter:**

 **"Cepat naik" ucap Taehyung singkat,padat,dan jelas.**

 **Jungkook tanpa disuruh lagi,langsung naik ke motor Taehyung.**

 **"Berpeganganlah,aku akan ngebut" ucap Taehyung.**

 **"Hah?! Ngebut? Ya ampun sunbae jangan nge-BUT! SUNBAE PELANKAN MOTORMU AKU TAKUT JATUH HEII!" Ucap Jungkook sambil teriak ketakutan dan Jungkook refleks memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.**

 **'Uhh,tahan nafsumu Tae' Batin Taehyung yang berusaha menahan nafsunya.**

 **'Huaa Eommaa,aku Takut!' Batin Jungkook berteriak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bayangkan! Jika siswa teladan dan siswa paling nakal di sekolah tersebut nantinya akan yang akan berubah? Siswa Berandalan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Teladan atau Siswa Teladan yang akan berubah menjadi siswa Berandalan? Atau bahkan Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sifat mereka? Kita akan melihat sama - sama bagaimana perkembangan mereka**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **And the other cast**

 **Main Pairing: VKook/TaeKook**

 **Slight another pairing!**

 **WARNING! BXB,YAOI,RATED T - M,BAHASA TAK BAKU,TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

 **HASIL DARI KOLABORASI DENGAN TEMAN SAYA!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ THIS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beri tahu aku!kita mau kemana sih?"tanya jungkook sambil tetap memeluk taehyung

"Apaa?kau bilang apaaa?"tanya taehyung balik

"Makanyaaaa!jangan ngebut ngebut!"

"Iyaa iyaa"ucap taehyung,dan jungkook mulai melepaskan pelukannya

"Nahh,kita sudah sampai,ayo turun"

"Taman kota?"tanya nya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian taman itu

"Iyaa tamann,sudah ayo turun"kata taehyung

Taehyung menyuruh jungkook duduk dibawah pohon cherry blossom itu

"Kau tunggu disini,aku akan segera kembali"ucap taehyung

"Ne ne" 'tidak usah kembali juga tidak apa apa'batin jungkook

Taehyung kembali sambil membawa 2 buah eskrim

"Nah,rasa vanilla untukmu dan rasa coklat untukku"

"Gomawo,sunbae"

"Cheonmaneyo bunny"

Taehyung hanya melihat jungkook yang memakan es krimnya itu, sampai sampai ia tidak sadar kalau eskrimnya sudah mencair

'Anak ini,makannya seperti bocah saja,ehm tapi dia terlihat manis saat ini,bahkan lebih manis dari eskrim itu'batin taehyung

Merasa diperhatikan,jungkook menoleh ke arah taehyung,dan benar!taehyung tengah melihat dirinya.

"Waee?"tanya jungkook

"Aniyo,hanya sajaa..."taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook

'Deg deg deg' jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya. Ternyata taehyung hanya membersihkan sisa eskrim yang berada di sudut bibir jungkook.

"Hahaha,kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu hah? Kau kira aku akan mencium mu hah?" tawa Taehyung pecah.

"T-tidak! S-siapa juga yang mau dicium olehmu,bahkan tikus saja ogah" Ucap Jungkook gugup.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa bicaramu seperti itu huh?" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook,lalu Jungkook terdiam.

"Kenapa hm? Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook tersadar dari pemikirannya yang iya - iya itu dan lekas mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Kauu?sakit tauuu"ucap taehyung sambil memegang pantatnya yang kesakitan itu.

"Yee,maaf lah sunbae,lagi pula kau menggodaku tadi"ucap jungkook sambil tertawa karna melihat ekspresi taehyung sunbae saat jatuh.

"Yak yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa huh?bantu aku berdiri"ucapnya menyodorkan tangannya kearah jungkook.

"Haha,ne ne"balasnya menerima sodoran(?)tangan dari taehyung.

"Sunbae,sebaiknya kita pulang,ini sudah sore,dan cuacanya mau hujan"kata jungkook sambil melihat kearah langit yang memang sudah gelap.

"Ah benar,lebih baik kita pulang"balas taehyung.

At motor taehyung

Ditengah perjalanan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Woi woi woi,hujan turun!"kata taehyung.

"Udah tau hujan,kita neduh dulu lah-_-".

"Iya iya".

Mereka berdua berhenti disebuah cafe.

Mereka duduk ditempat paling ujung dan langsung terekspos keadaan diluar cafe.

"Pesan kopi coklat panas 2"ucap taehyung

"Oh ne"balas pelayan itu

'Omoo'baju yang dipakai jungkook tipis dan menampakkan dada bidang nya itu

"Mwo?"jungkook mengikuti arah mata taehyung,dan ternyata taehyung sedang melihat dadanya.

"Yak kau!apa yang kau lihat? Hah?!"ucap jungkook berteriak dan langsung menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkannya.

"Hah?apa katamu?aku tidak melihat dadamu,kau kepedean sekali,bunny"ucap taehyung salah tingkah.

"Bohong!kau bohong kan?kenapa kau jadi salting?"tanya jungkook dengan memicingkan matanya.

"T-tidak!aku tadi sedang melihat kearah namja dan yeoja yang disana,mereka sangat romantis"jawab taehyung sambil menunjuk kearah namja dan yeoja yang ada di depan mereka.

"Terserah kau saja"ucap jungkook

Tak lama kemudian,pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Wahhh,sudah datang!" ucap Jungkook sambil mengambil coklat panasnya.

"Uhhh,enak dan hangat sekali rasanya" lanjut Jungkook.

Setelah mereka menikmati minumannya itu dan hujan pun berhenti,mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Rumah Jungkook.

"Hei kook,panggil aku Hyung saja arra?" ucap Taehyung.

"Ne,Arraseo sun-ehh,Hyung" balas Jungkook.

Akhirnya mereka sampai rumah Jungkook.

"Terima kasih sun-aduhh kenapa salah lagi sih? Terima Kasih Hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan giginya yang indah itu.

"Iya,sama - sama" balas Taehyung singkat.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Taehyung langsung pergi menggunakan motornya yang bisa dikatakan bagus itu dan Jungkook memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Jungkook.

"Eoh? Kau sudah pulang Kookie? Bagaimana kerja kelompoknya?" tanya Nyonya Jeon.

"Berjalan dengan lancar eomma,semuanya sudah selesai" bohong Jungkook.

"Ohh,baiklah kalau begitu,sebaiknya kau sekarang mandi dan segera makan sayang" ucap Nyonya Jeon.

"Ne eomma" balas Jungkook

Jungkook masukk kekamar mandi dan berendam(?)didalam bathtub yang berisi air hangat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Hufftt"

Jungkook segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan langsung menuju ruang makan

"Jungkook,kau kenapa?"tanya eomma

"Eh anii eomma,aku tidak apa apa"balas ku dengan tersenyum

"Kau berbohong kan kook?"tanya eomma sekali lagi

"Aniyaa eomma,aku makan dikamar saja ya eomma"

"Ah ne ne"

Lalu asisten rumah tangga disana yang biasa dipanggil bibi Pong mengantarkan makanan kepada Jungkook.

"Ini makanannya tuan muda" ucap bibi Pong.

"Terima kasih bi" balas Jungkook dan memberikan senyuman.

Lalu bibi Pong pamit keluar kamar Jungkook dan Jungkook akhirnya makan,walau sepertinya makanannya hanya di aduk - aduk saja.

"Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Ahh,sudahlah,lebih baik aku makan terlebih dahulu" Jungkook bermonolog ria dan segera memakan setelah Jungkook memakan makanannya,ia langsung pergi ke alam mimpi.

*tok tok tok*

"Jungkook,bangun nak! Nanti kau akan terlambat" ucap nyonya Jeon.

"Iya eomma,5 menit lagi" ucap Jungkook sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang 5 menit lagi,sedangkan sekolahmu masuk 10 menit lagi,Jungkook!" Teriak nyonya Jeon.

"Tentu saja bi-APAA?! MENGAPA EOMMA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DARITADI?!" Jungkook langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan baju dan peralatan sekolahny,bahkan ia tidak sempat untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma sudah membangunkanmu daritadi sayang,tapi kau tidak bangun - bangun" Balas nyonya Jeon.

"Sekarang cepat kau mandi dan segera berangkat sekolah,eomma akan membuatkanmu bekal" Lanjut nyonya Jeon.

Jungkookpun selesai mandi dan segera berpakaian.

"Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan? Ah iya! Aku lupa menyetel alarm! Dasar Jungkook bodoh" ucap Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkook,cepat turun sayang,bekalmu sudah selesai" Teriak nyonya Jeon dari lantai bawah.

Setelah Jungkook memeriksa ada yang tertinggal atau tidak,ia segera berlari turun kebawah.

"Awas nak,nanti kau ja-"

 **BRUK**!

"Tuh-kan,apa eomma bilang,jangan berlarian seperti itu" Ucap nyonya Jungkook langsung bangkit

"Aku buru - buru eomma,sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" Ucap Jungkook

"Sini eomma masukkan dulu bekalnya kedalam tas" Ucap nyonya Jeon sambil memasukkan bekal Jungkook kedalam tas Jungkook.

"Sudah!" lanjut nyonya Jeon.

"Baiklah eomma,aku berangkat dulu ne? Sampai Jumpa eomma!" ucap Jungkook yang langsung berlari ke halte bis.

Setelah ia sampai di halte bis,Jungkook melihat jam tangannya.

"Aduh,pasti jam segini bisnya sudah berangkat,lebih baik aku berlari saja,mungkin akan sampai tepat waktu" Ucap Jungkook.

Tanpa basa basi,Jungkook segera berlari sangat kencang,dan hebatnya tidak tersandung atau menabrak apapun.

Dan sesampainya di sekolah,perkiraan Jungkook salah besar! Ternyata ia Jungkook disuruh berkumpul di lapangan untuk diberi hukuman.

Semua siswa maupun siswi yang terlambat sekarang tengah berbaris di lapangan,jangan salah ada juga siswi yang terlambat,dan kalian tahu apa alasannya? Mereka harus merias wajah mereka terlebih dahulu! Sangat aneh bukan? Yaa tapi begitulah para siswi di Bangtaneun High School.

"Baiklah! Semuanya,saya akan memberikan kalian hukuman! Bagi para siswa yang terlambat,kalian harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 15 kali! Dan untuk para siswi,kalian harus naik ke lantai tiga dan turun lagi kesini sebanyak 5 kali! Cepat lakukan sekarang!" perintah Chou-songssaenim.

Para murid yang terlambat langsung melaksanakan perintah dari Chou-songssaenim,setelah Jungkook selesai berlari keliling lapangan yang sialnya,lapangan itu luas duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah,yang dia cari hanya satu,yaitu Kim Taehyung.

"Dia tidak berada disini? Kemana dia? Bukannya biasanya terlambat? Ahh,kenapa aku mencarinya? Apa peduliku? Sudahlah,lebih baik aku membeli minum saja" Ucap Jungkook dan segera berdiri,namun.

"Kau mencariku _kookie_?" bisik Namja yang tiba" berada dibelakangnya itu,dengan segera Jungkook membalikkan badannya,dan tiba - tiba dengan tidak sengaja bibir mereka bersatu dan Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh Namja itu karena ia takut namja itu akan bertindak lebih.

"S-sedang a-apa kau d-disini?" tanya Jungkook terbata - bata.

"Bukannya kau yang mencariku tadi? Dan mengapa kau mendorong tubuhku? Ngomong - ngomong,bibirmu manis" Ucap Namja itu,dan pasti kalian tahu siapa Namja itu,ya! Namja itu adalah mang cecep tukang cilor di komplek rumah Jungkook,oh! Maaf,bukan mang cecep ternyata,ia adalah Taehyung,jadi maaf ya mang cecep,kesebut sama saya xD.

"S-siapa yang mencarimu? Aku tidak mencarimu,aku mencarii Mingyu! Nah iyaa,Mingyu" Ucap Jungkook.

"Oh,yasudah." Balas Taehyung yang entah bodoh atau tidak perduli itu.

"Baiklah murid - murid yang terlambat bisa ke kelas sekarang!" Ucap Chou-songssaenim

"Baik ssaem!" jawab mereka dengan serempak.

Jungkook segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju kelasnya,tapi tiba - tiba Taehyung menariknya.

"Heii! Jangan menarikku seenaknya!" ucap Jungkook.

Namun tidak dijawab oleh Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(Author Note's) Dibaca yaa!**

 **AIGOOOO,AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA! APAKAH MASIH ADA YANG MINAT DENGAN CERITA INI? MAAF KALO LAMA DAN KURANG PANJANG (ㅠ_ㅠ)**

 **BTW,HAYOO ITU KOOKIE MAU DIBAWA KEMANA TEBAK :V**

 **Nihh,saya mau curhat sedikit**

 **Jadii,kemarin itu aku lagi sibuk sekolah,dan sedikit lupa dengan ff ini hehehe :v padahal kemarin aku libur 2 Minggu kalau nggk salah,dan tiba" pas aku baru masuk,ada pengumuman Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas itu dimajukan tanggal 15 Mei huhuhu(ㅠ_ㅠ)**

 **Dan katanya hari ini jam 8 malam BTS nyampe ya di Indonesia? Tapi aku bodo amat sih,bukannya gk cinta sama Bias,lagian juga percuma kalo ngomong sama Orang Tua pasti jawabnya "buat apa kamu kebandara? Kurang kerjaan,mendingan disini bantu beresin rumah" huhuhu,terkadang ingin hidup seperti iklan teh celup sari wangi :v**

 **Okey,sudah dulu Curhatnya,dan sepertinya itu aku curhat gak sedikit yaa :v pokoknya Terima kasih buat yang sudah review,memfollow,dan memfavoritkan ff ini,dan buat Sider! Hargailah author dengan cara review**

 **Cukup sekian,terima kasih :v jangan lupa review yaa readers :* kkaepjjang!**


End file.
